falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Großkhane
|bild =GreatKhans.png |image size =150x150 |desc =Das Zeichen der Großkhane |gründer = |anführer =Papa Khan Regis (optional) Kurier (optional) |hauptquartier =Red Rock Canyon |orte =Red Rock-Drogenküche Lager der Großkhane Großkhan-Versteck in Boulder City Großkhan-Waffenkammer Großkhan Vorratshöhle Provisorisches Großkhan Lager |vorgänger =Raider Khane |verbunden =Großkhane Ceasar's Legion (optional) |mitglieder =Sergeant Bitter-Root (ehemals) Chance Diane Jack Jerry Jessup Manny Vargas (ehemals) McMurphy Melissa Regis Oscar Velasco Anders Großkhan-Rüstungsmacher |fußzeile = Ruf Icon aus Fallout: New Vegas. }} Die Großkhane sind eine Raidergemeinschaft im Mojave-Ödland des Jahres 2281. Sie sind die Nachfahren der Khane von der Westküste aus Fallout und Fallout 2 sind und haben ihren Hauptsitz im Red Rock Canyon. Sie werden von Papa Khan angeführt. Sie stellen Drogen her und liefern sie hauptsächlich an die Unholde. Geschichte Die Großkhane sind die einzige wirklich gut organisierte Raider Bande in der Mojave. Sie profitieren von ihrer harten Kriegerkultur, die keine Unterschiede zwischen Männern und Frauen, was den Einsatz als Krieger angeht, kennt. Als Stamm sind die Großkhane jedoch nur noch ein Schatten ihres früheren Selbst. Sowohl ihre Anzahl, als auch die Moral sind nach einer Reihe von Massakern und Vertreibungen am Boden. Von ihrem Stützpunkt im Red Rock Canyon aus leben sie vom Drogenhandel und gelegentlichen Überfällen. Seit dem Massaker von Bitter Springs, kämpfte der Stamm, oft durch kleinliche Racheakte gegen RNK Bürger oder Deserteure, ums nackte Überleben. Dies scheint sich mit der Ankunft des Legion Emissärs, Karl, zu ändern. Papa Khan, der Führer des Stammes, möchte daran glauben, dass die Großkhane als eine ruhmvolle Eliteeinheit in die Legion aufgenommen werden. Den Angriff auf den Hoover-Staudamm und den New Vegas Strip zu führen, wäre eine glanzvolle Rache für die Demütigungen seitens der RNK. Der Rest der Großkhane ist davon allerdings nicht ganz so überzeugt. So sehr, wie die Khane nach Rache an der RNK und Mr. House' drei Familien streben (es wird erwähnt, dass die Großkhane einst einen Krieg gegen die Omertas führten), wissen sie doch, dass ihnen dazu die Kraft fehlt. Sie glauben, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sei, bis ihre Feinde sie aufspüren und vernichten werden. Der sich abzeichnende Konflikt zwischen Ceasars Legion, der RNK und den New Vegas Fraktionen, zusammen mit Karls Angebot, scheint einen Ausweg zu bieten. Karl aber hatte nie die Absicht, den Großkhanen zu helfen, sondern will sie nach der zweiten Schlacht am Hoover Damm in die Sklaverei schicken. Gesellschaft Die Großkhane im Red Rock Canyon leben in Zelten, die den mongolischen Jurten ähneln. Diese Zelte sind für kaum mehr, als darin zu schlafen, geschaffen. Sie enthalten nur Platz für ein paar Betten und eine zentrale Feuerstelle. Das ist ausreichend, da die Großkhane sowieso ihr meistes Habe mit sich führen. Anders als die Schakale, Unholde, Scorpions oder die Vipern sind die Khane nicht von vornherein Fremden gegenüber feindlich eingestellt. Sollten sie das aber werden, legen sie eine große Gewalttätigkeit an den Tag. Die Großkhane leben von der Jagd und der Landwirtschaft, sowie von der Drogenherstellung und -handel. Zufälligerweise ist einer ihrer größten Abnehmer der Drogen ihr größter Feind: die RNK. Die RNK verbietet offiziell den Konsum illegaler Drogen. Die Karminrote Karawanen-Kompanie und andere wohlhabende Kaufleute aber, unterlaufen dies, um gute Geschäfte machen zu können. Neben diesen Händlern sind die Unholde der größte Abnehmer der Drogen. Ihre Nahrung beschaffen sie sich größtenteils durch die Jagd auf Geckos und Großhörner. Diese liefern Fleich und Felle, aus denen die typische Großkhan-Rüstung hergestellt wird. Die bevorzugte Art der Kriegsführung ist das Aufteilen in kleiner Gruppen, die jeweils von einem eigenen unabhängigen Führer geleitet werden und sich sehr schnell an geänderte Situationen anpassen können. Beziehungen zur Außenwelt Die Großkhane blieben in der Regel unter sich und entfernten sich nicht all zu weit vom Red Rock Canyon, aus Angst vor angreifenden RNK Truppen. Sie besuchten regelmäßig die Unholde um ihre Drogen zu verkaufen. Sie blieben Fremden gegenüber stets misstrauisch. Wohl deswegen, was ihnen in Bittersprings angetan wurde. Allerdings sind sie immer bereit, einen Neuling zu akzeptieren, wenn sich dieser ihren brutalen Initiationsritualen unterwirft. Sie sind oft unberechenbar. Ein falsches Wort zur falschen Zeit und alle Sicherungen brennen durch. Sie sind feindseelig jedem gegenüber, der RNK Kleidung trägt (einschließlich des Kuriers). Die Anhänger der Apokalypse besuchten sie nach der Ankunft im Red Rock Canyon halfen den Khanen mit Wissen, Medizin und Technik. Als sich die Großkhane allerdings entschieden, mit diesem Wissen Drogen herzustellen und zu handeln, zogen die Anhänger ihre Unterstützung angewidert zurück. Allianz mit Caesar's Legion 2277 verlor Caesars Legion die Schlacht beim Hoover-Staudamm. Allerdings plant die Legion einen zweiten Angriff auf dem Staudamm. Deshalb sandte Caesar einen Boten zu den Khanen und die Legion machte den Khanen ein folgendes Angebot: Die Großkhane stimmten zu, der Legion bei der Schlacht zu helfen und als Gegenleistung versprach Caesar, dass das westliche Colorado den Großkhanen gehören würde. Weil sich die Großkhane seit längerem an der RNK rächen möchten, stimmten sie zu. Wenn der Kurier bei Papa Khan bittet, die Allianz aufzulösen, wird er erstmal dagegen sein. Allerdings kann der Spieler Papa Khan noch umstimmen, wenn vier seiner Stellvertreter dafür sind, der RNK zu helfen ( siehe nächster Abschnitt). Das wird die Allianz auflösen. Alternativ kann der Spieler die Großkhane auch eliminieren. Allianz mit Benny und Interaktion mit dem Spieler thumb|In der Mitte steht Benny, links steht McMurphy, der in Boulder City von Benny erschossen wurde,und rechts steht Jessup.﻿ Als der Kurier den Platinchip zu Mr. House liefern sollte, wird er auf dem Goodsprings-Friedhof von Benny, der in Begleitung einiger Großkhane war, erschossen. Benny hatte versprochen, die Großkhane zu belohnen, allerdings tötete er in Boulder City McMurphy und haute ab. Seitdem lacht Benny die Khane aus, deshalb wollen sich die Großkhane an Benny rächen, weil er sie hintergangen hat. Der Spieler trifft die Großkhane das erste Mal in Boulder City, nachdem sie Private Ackerman und Private Gilbert als Geiseln hielten und die RNK die Soldaten wieder rausholen wollte. Der Spieler kann die Großkhane entweder töten oder sie unterstützen und die RNK-Soldaten töten. Er kann zwischen der RNK und den Großkhanen auch eine Abmachung vorschlagen. Drogenhandel Die Großkhane stellen auch Drogen her, damit sie die Drogen an verschied﻿enen Leuten bringen. Sie versorgen vorallem die Unholde mit Drogen. In der Red Rock-Drogenküche kann man von einer Frau die Aufgabe bekommen, Drogen an verschiedene Personen zu liefern. Sollte der Spieler Motor-Runner, der Anführer der Unholde, allerdings getötet haben, so schlägt die Aufgabe fehl. Außerdem war ein Drogenkurier der Khane unterwegs nach Cottonwood Cove, um Drogen abzuliefern, allerdings wurde der Kurier von der Legion gekreuzigt, weil die Legion Drogen verabscheut. Wenn der Wissenschaftsskill hoch genug ist, kann der Spieler den Khanen außerdem noch einige Rezepte zu speziellen Medikamenten wie Super-Stimpaks geben. Falls der Spieler ungefähr 60% - 70% in Sprache hat, kann er die Großkhane überreden, dass sie Medikamente, die keine Wirkung haben wie Jet, nicht mehr herstellen und nur noch hilfreiche Medikamente produzieren. Technologie Die Großkhane verwenden eine eher zufällige Auswahl an Waffen. Die meisten Khane rühmen sich ihrer großen Stärke und verwenden kaum Nahkampfwaffen (obwohl man in der Nähe der Arena welche sehen kann, die damit trainieren). Einige der Großkhane verwenden 10-mm-Maschinenpistolen, Abgesägte Schrotflinten und 9-mm-Maschinenpistole. Rund um den Red Rock Canyon kann man auch einige Khane mit Jagdrevolvern, Jagdgewehren, Karawanenschrotflinten und 12,7-mm-Pistolen vorfinden. Indem sie das Vertrauen der Anhänger der Apokalypse missbrauchten, haben die Kahne sich einige Methoden der Drogenherstellung angeeignet. Anders als die meisten anderen Stämme/Raider in der Mojave, leben die Großkhane in Zelten. Infos Einige Großkhane werden durch das Extra Höhnischer Imperialist beeinflusst. Vorkommen Die Großkhane kommen in Fallout: New Vegas und All Roads vor. Hinter den Kulissen Die Stammeskultur der Großkhane basiert auf der Kultur der Mongolen unter Dschingis Khan. en:Great Khans es:Grandes Khan fr:Grands Khans it:Great Khan pl:Wielcy Chanowie ru:Великие ханы uk:Великі Хани Kategorie:Großkhane